


Stings Like a Bee

by PipMer



Series: Prompts For 221b-Consolation2020 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bees, Established Relationship, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Prompt Fic, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: Prompt: Someone gets stung by a bee
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompts For 221b-Consolation2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692322
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: 221B-Consolation Fest 2020





	Stings Like a Bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ttime42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttime42/gifts).



> Written for the 221b-consolation fest over on tumblr. Prompt provided by Ttime42.

Ridiculous. Simply ridiculous. He had been raising bees for over half a decade, and had never been stung.

Until now.

In his defense, since he had never been stung before, he had no way of knowing that he was allergic. How could John possibly blame him for not having an EpiPen on hand? Shouldn’t have that been something that *John*, as a doctor, thought of back when Sherlock had first mentioned his obsession with bees?

He was never going to hear the end of it when John came to take him home from hospital.

+++

“I can’t believe this is the first bee sting you’ve ever had. How is that possible? Are you sure you’re not fibbing so that you won’t get in trouble?”

John truly had turned into the quintessential ‘grumpy old man’. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child, John. And you’re not my parent.”

“Feels like it sometimes,” John muttered, hands clenched tight on the steering wheel.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have married me, then,” Sherlock replied. He turned his head to stare out at the passing countryside.

The silence was tense for about ten seconds, then Sherlock heard soft chuckling. He whipped his head around to glare at his husband.

John gave him a sheepish smile. “I swear, Sherlock; it’s been thirty years, and I’m still never bored.” 


End file.
